In many applications it is of great importance that the rotating units are properly centered in relation to their axes of rotation. Such rotational units, which are mounted on a rotary hub via mounting surfaces, normally present centering surfaces, shaped as cylinder mantles, which are centered against corresponding centering surfaces, shaped as cylinders mantles, on the hub. Since, for production reasons, a certain tolerance range for the centering surfaces of both the rotational unit and the hub exists, the centering surfaces must be dimensioned in such a way that a certain minimum permitted clearance is assured. In certain cases, the clearance may become so large that, to a great extent, the rotational unit becomes excentrically mounted on the hub and that there is an increased risk for it becoming stuck due to rust, which makes its removal more difficult.
Applications in which eccentrically mounted rotational units may involve functional problems are for example brake drums for motor vehicles. An eccentrically mounted brake drum results in a varying braking torque, which in turn leads to vibrations in the steering wheel and/or the vehicle passenger compartment, which normally is perceived as very annoying by the driver.